What you noticed ,but never knew
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: Korra may have noticed a lot of things concerning the Chief, but the reasons to them are still unknown. Rated K just in case.


What you noticed, but never knew

**A/N:Hey guys I'm back with another story. One shot to be precise when I should be updating my other fics, but this was really driving me crazy and I couldn't let it go. Please tell me what you think. I do not own LoK.**

From the first day you arrived in Republic City. I wasn't very fond of you. To be honest I rather despised you. Of course you noticed, but you weren't aware that when I heard that the Avatar destroyed my City... You reminded me of my mother headstrong, proud, stubborn and hot-headed and the tales of the original Team Avatar and their adventures. They had some troubles, close calls and tragic happenings. My uncles ,aunt, and mother almost died.

As Chief I couldn't let you face this kind of danger, but you as the Avatar yes, but not as a half baked Avatar in training, an Avatar that have been cooped up in the South Pole her whole life, still unaware of the danger lurking in the streets. In the real world. There was a time where I would've loved to see you being put in your place. The frightening scenes you encountered at the Revelation was enough.

I don't regret what I did by wanting to rid you of my City. My mother never taught me the word 'fear' or its meaning, but you were being taken over by it. Bending is what defined you it was what driven you your whole life. Seeing that Monster's impact on the people of Republic City as a threat and Tenzin's agreement for you alikeness in personality is a few things we have in common. Yes, even I was very...cautious when it came to Amon's doings . Although I try not to admit it...the fact that we weren't that different changed my vision of you, even if it was a little it was enough for me to give you a chance. That much I would confess, but that wouldn't stop me from protecting the people and City I cared for.

Why I agreed with you at the council meeting is a decision I am still not clear why I made, but the reason why I saved you at the pro-bending arena is very simple. It was my duty. That much you noticed. It isn't the whole reason though. I watched one Avatar fall from the mortal to the Spirit world. I couldn't let that happen again. You and Avatar Aang are different in many ways, but the way you approach life with eagerness is the same.

'Help' that wasn't something I would want people to do for me. Your accusations were bold, but proved to be correct. Your habit of getting into trouble is one most Avatars share. Never would I have thought to give up my career, but I was not one to regret things. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have found my officers or you...Avatar.

_'One often meets his destiny on the path he takes to avoid.'_

I'm not one for spiritual sayings, but it is true though, I wanted you to be as far as possible from me and Republic City. Instead I came looking for you a few weeks later. You noticed that I was with your search party and that I went with the Airbending family to keep them save , but was unaware that I lost what defined me like you did, that I too was a once a teenage girl locked in a cold, unwelcoming prison cell in an unknown location and the sensation I felt while losing what was attaching me to this planet was when I felt true fear.

You noticed me when we all waited for you to leave Katara's healing room. You saw me sitting the nearest to the door and my concern, but you didn't know that I did the same with my uncle Aang that was one out of the many uncles that I considered as a father. I noticed-no, I knew that he wasn't well, but didn't expect that when Katara came out it would be with a pained expression.

I hoped that when you did come out of the room I would be the first person to see the glint of returned spirit in your eyes. I thought you would be alright, but I should have known better. Katara wouldn't be able to heal you, but the fact that you found a way yourself should I have seen coming. Even if it was a long shot I hoped for you to be the one to return what I had lost.

You noticed a lot of things, but knew so little about me and the life I lived. Not that I expect you to know or find out, but you did knew how happy and thankful I was when you restored my bending. You knew how I felt when Amon took my bending and you know that friendships ...our friendship that was build up through the years from nothing can last longer than one lifetime.

**A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed it please review**.


End file.
